The present invention relates to kites and, more particularly, a novel kite module that can be flown alone or, in combination with other similar modules, can be assembled into a complex kite configuration. Both the module and the complex combination of modules are easy to fly and are controllable and stable in flight.
One type of kite which flies in a stable manner and which utilizes a frame of minimum weight and complexity is a kite of triangular cross section. The advantages of this design of kite were related by Alexander Graham Bell at the beginning of this century.
An improved version of Bell's kite is disclosed in Applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 414,531, dated Nov. 9, 1973, "Tetrahedral Kite Structure." The present invention has several novel features which make it superior to kites of the prior art. These features include a structure that is strong, lightweight, easy to assemble, and inexpensive to manufacture, and a novel aerodynamic surface called an air dam which results in more stable flight characteristics and increased lift.